Zarel Emails/12
Zarel E-Mail #12 Zarel steals some stuff. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, The Cheat, Foxx, Homestar, Bubs (King Bubsgonzola Supreme, Easter Egg) Places: Zarel's House, The Foxxhole, Bubs' Concession Stand Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: Get equipped with...another email! subj: thievery Dear Zarnie, You should totally steal from Bubs' Concession Stand! He totally has it coming and he owes me money! - NOT COACH Z {Zarel says "Okay, that's kind of creepy." after reading "Zarnie"} ZAREL: {typing} Well, everybody knows you're not a real Coach, Coach Z. I mean, what sport do you even coach? But I do know about your friendship/rivalry with Bubs. {clears screen and begins typing} So...steal from Bubs...what's in it for me? Will I have an awesome thief gang? Will I use my new-stolen possessions for good or for awesome? Only one way to find out! {Zoom out to show the Cheat standing next to Zarel} ZAREL: The Cheat! THE CHEAT: Meh! {3-second pause, afterwards Zarel kicks The Cheat out of his window} THE CHEAT: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH- {boomf} ZAREL: To the Zarel Cave...or rather Foxx's...cave...house...thing! {Batman-style transition with Zarel's head as a logo into the next scene} ZAREL: Dananananaaaaah! {Cut to the Foxxhole exterior, Zarel kneels down to knock on the door} ZAREL: Hello? Foxx? {Foxx opens the door} FOXX: Y'ello. ZAREL: Got an email that's asking me to steal stuff from Bubs. Wanna join? FOXX: Hm...okay. Got nothing better to do anyway. ZAREL: What about...uh...fitness stuff? You always seem to be doing that. FOXX: Oh! That's right! {shuts door} ZAREL: Aw...crapcrud! I should not have said that. Oh well, looks like... {heave} Once again, I'm on my own. Oh well. {closeup of face} Time for some serious bweez-nas. {even closer closeup, the camera hits Zarel in the face} OW! Oh, child, it hurts! {Cut to Bubs' Concession Stand, no one is there, and a note reading "Back in when" is there. Zarel, wearing a Firebert-esque outfit sneaks in, making the Homsar walking noise} ZAREL: Alright, just me...just be stealthy and smooth about this. Hyah! {Zarel dives in through the back door, breaking it down} ZAREL: Alright, something to steal...something to steal...AHA! {reaches hands offscreen} HOMESTAR: {sleepy and donning his night gown} Oh hey, Trogdor. What are you doing in my not-house? ZAREL: Um...you saw nothing! {Zarel tosses a smoke bomb which bursts. When the smoke clears, Zarel is still there and he sneaks out, making the same noise from before} {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {chewing} Ooh...these are good! No wonder why Bubs has his wings so heavily guarded. {typing} So there you go, Not D! I stole something from Bubs! You were right, he had it coming to him. Well...the chicken wings are mine now! {evil laughter} {Zoom out to see Homestar still in his nightgown standing next to Zarel} HOMESTAR: {sleepy} Oh hello, S is for Sucks. What am I doing in your house? ZAREL: Ah! It's the police corps! Cheese it! {Zarel dives out window and a thud is heard} ZAREL: {offscreen} OW! I don't know what hurts more...this or the camera! Someone call a doctor! HOMESTAR: {sleepy} Yeah...cool. {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on the chicken wings for a scene. Easter Egg Transcript {Cut to Bubs' Concession Stand. Bubs returns to find his chicken wings gone} BUBS: Oh, child! I swore I left those wings there! Grrr....RAAAAAAH! {Bubs increases in size and becomes King Bubsgonzola Supreme} SINGERS: King Bubsgonzola! King-King Bubsgonzola, Supreme! {As the Singers sing, KBS stomps offscreen} Fun Facts *The email opener referrs to Mega Man 2, when you get a Robot Master weapon. *Homestar refers to Zarel as Trogdor and S is for Sucks, both of Strong Bad's creations from Strong Bad Email: dragon. *"Oh, child!" is a phrase used by the Lappy in Strong Bad Email: retirement.